creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ludzkość
Kiedy ludzkość po raz pierwszy wzniosła się między gwiazdy, nawet w najśmielszych snach nie wyobrazilibyśmy sobie tego, co miało nadejść. Pierwsza zamieszkana planeta, którą napotkaliśmy, znajdowała się mniej niż 30 lat świetlnych od ziemi, czyli o wiele bliżej, niż byśmy się tego spodziewali. Jednak był jeden problem. Wszyscy byli martwi. Cała planeta. Wprawdzie był to stabilny świat, z pozoru nieposiadający żadnych problemów, ale to tylko z pozoru, gdyż najprawdopodobniejszym scenariuszem wyginięcia tej rasy była fala samobójstw. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, dlaczego do tego doszło, lecz działo się to już przez naprawdę długi czas. Po wielu latach badań odkryliśmy, że dojście tej jaszczuropodobnej rasie do ery przemysłowej zajęło prawie dziesięć razy dłużej niż nam, a od tego stopnia nie rozwinęli się już dalej. Po jakimś czasie odkryliśmy, że nie był to odosobniony przypadek. Każda rasa jaką napotkaliśmy wybiła siebie nawzajem lub popełniła zbiorowe samobójstwo. Niektóre z nich wymarły tak wcześnie, że tylko nieliczne kamienne obeliski świadczyły o ich obecności, a inne ustanawiały królestwa rozciągające się na kilkanaście systemów, niemniej jednak, za każdym razem ich cywilizacja gasła. Co do osobnika. Tak więc błąkaliśmy się wśród gwiazd, kolonizując zapomniane przez Boga planety, po drodze ucząc się o stworzeniach je zamieszkujących, z których niestety żadne nie było inteligentne. Z czasem zaczęliśmy odtwarzać technologię pozostawioną przez bardziej zaawansowane istoty, co też rzucało światło na kilka kluczowych zagadnień. Zabawnym było patrzenie, w jaki sposób wszyscy naukowcy uderzają rękami w czoła, po zobaczeniu, jak proste były odpowiedzi na zadawane przez długi czas pytania. Tylko jeden, jedyny raz znaleźliśmy planetę zamieszkaną przez rozumny gatunek. Gęste lasy i mniejsza siła grawitacji niż na Ziemi zrodziła rasę insektoidalnych łowców, którzy ledwo co wyszli ponad epokę kamienia łupanego, z wciąż niedorozwiniętym rolnictwem. Zastanawialiśmy się nad nawiązaniem kontaktu, wszakże ostatecznie powstrzymaliśmy się od tego. Byli bardzo brutalni i zdarzało im się zabijać innych za najmniejszą obrazę. Praktykowali też samobójstwo, bez przyczyny lub z co najwyżej trywialnych powodów. Będąc szczerym, wszyscy oni wydawali się szaleni. Dłuższa obserwacja wykazała, że po wykluciu się, stworzenia te powoli, ale systematycznie popadały w szaleństwo, przez co ani jedno nie osiągnęło jeszcze sędziwego wieku. Jednymi z powodów, przez które jeszcze nie wyginęli, była przede wszystkim ich ogromna dzietność, krótka długość życia oraz zdolność bronienia się już kilka godzin po urodzeniu. W takich warunkach wszystko inne dawno by już umarło. Przez prawie 700 lat ludzkość pęczniała i rozprzestrzeniała się po galaktyce, a my przez cały ten czas ani nie znaleźliśmy innej żyjącej rasy, ani nie dowiedzieliśmy się, czemu jesteśmy wyjątkiem od szaleństwa. Oczywiście, było wiele teorii, ale żadne nie pasowały w stu procentach. Różnice etniczne, religijne i kulturowe traciły na znaczeniu czym dalej się było od Ziemi, a ci, którym coś nie pasowało, mogli po prostu wyjechać na inną planetę. UTA (Ziemska Zjednoczona Organizacja) kontrolowała ponad 87% ludzkich kolonii. Z czasem wytworzyło się wiele innych ugrupowań, a piractwo i przemyt przechodziły renesans — nic nowego dla ludzkości. Wtem, nadeszła chwila, która zmieniała naszą historię na zawsze. Pancernik UTA "Supremacy", będący w zasadzie sam w sobie samowystarczalnym miastem, został skonstruowany z użyciem najnowszej technologii (w trakcie jego budowy kilkakrotnie przebudowywano systemy). Mierzył prawie 12 kilometrów, czyniąc go najpotężniejszym statkiem w znanym wszechświecie. Supremacy został wysłany w celu zbadania nowego świata, u którego wykryliśmy możliwość posiadania technologii poziomu kosmicznego. Znajdował się on dalej, niż kiedykolwiek się zapuściliśmy. Zakładano, że będzie to po prostu kolejny martwy świat, z którego najzwyczajniej w świecie zbierzemy surowce. Znaleźliśmy za to wysunięty posterunek rasy, której lud był żywy i miał się dobrze. Dziesiątki statków, razem z przystanią służącą do tankowania i reperacji, płynęły po orbicie, zawieszonej nad pustą, kamienistą planetą. W porównaniu do nas byli o wiele bardziej prymitywni i sporo mniejsi. Największe z ich statków były nie większe od boiska. Bazując na widocznych obrażeniach oraz kilku wrakach znajdujących się w pobliżu, wywnioskowaliśmy, że nie dawno walczyli. Nasz pierwszy kontakt nie poszedł zbyt dobrze. Kiedy tylko Supremacy, który równie dobrze mógł być największym statkiem w galaktyce, znikąd pojawił się nad nimi, rasa znana jako Kondar była bardzo blisko popadnięcia w panikę. Ich dowódca, chcąc zapobiec katastrofie, rozkazał swoim ludziom, by nie otwierali ognia. Próby porozumienia się po obu stronach nie powiodły się, a my już setki lat temu przestaliśmy nosić sprzęt, czy też przygotowywać personel na pierwsze spotkania. Co gorsza, Kondar też nie mieli od długiego czasu kontaktu z innymi cywilizacjami. Nie pomagał wcale fakt, że nasze urządzenia komunikacyjne były na tyle zaawansowane, że jedyne, co odbierali swoimi przestarzałymi systemami, brzmiało złowrogo i obco, nawet jak na standardy kosmosu. Jeden z ich działowych na pobliskim statku, po usłyszeniu naszej zdeformowanej transmisji dostał ataku paniki, po czym wystrzelił w Supremacy, który wcześniej w celu ukazania swoich dobrych intencji, opuścił tarcze. Strzał spenetrował kadłub, co kosztowało życie trojga ludzi. Nasz kapitan rozkazał podnieść tarcze i oddać wystrzał ostrzegawczy. Nieszczęśliwie dla Kondar, w ich kulturze nie funkcjonowało pojęcia strzałów ostrzegawczych, a nie poczekali, by się zastanowić, czemu pocisk spudłował. Nie była to długa bitwa. Supremacy unieszkodliwiło jeden ze statków, w celu ustalenia toru jego lotu. Wprawdzie było to konieczne, ale nie przysporzyło nam fanów, biorąc pod uwagę to, co stało się później. Nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim dowiedzieliśmy się, że prawie 3% całej galaktyki było znane jako "Zasłona Szaleństwa", w którym każda rasa powoli popadała w obłęd. O ile małe ekspedycje były bezpieczne, to długie podróże przez nią mogły spowodować trwałe uszkodzenia mózgu. Wychodzi na to, że znajdowaliśmy się w kosmicznym odpowiedniku Trojkąta Bermudzkiego, z którego wreszcie udało nam się wyrwać. Kiedy Kondar zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że nasze tory wlotu i ucieczki prowadziły wprost w Zasłonę, wybuchła panika. Zadziwiające jak szybko rozniosły się wieści o tym, co się wydarzyło. Jak można się było domyśleć, historia stawała się coraz bardziej wypaczona, szczególnie kiedy już opuściła wojskowe częstotliwości. Opowieść o ogromnym czarnym okręcie, który nadleciał z Zasłony, wysyłał sygnały w przerażającym, nienawistnym języku, po czym zabrał się za niszczenie najlepszych ich okrętów bez żadnej prowokacji, tylko po to, żeby chwilę później rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, rozniosły się na całą galaktykę. Staliśmy się postrachem wszechświata. Naloty piratów jeszcze bardziej pogarszały naszą reputację i po kilku latach graliśmy rolę, jaką nam dano. Każda próba przekonania o naszych dobrych zamiarach i chęciach pokojowej negocjacji przez ten cały czas była postrzegana jako próbę oszustwa. Zamiast walczyć w przegranej bitwie, dostosowaliśmy się. Po jakimś czasie byliśmy widziani jako "nikczemni, ale racjonalni", dzięki czemu bano się nas i respektowano w podobnych proporcjach. Niewielu ludzi pokazało się mieszkańcom innych planet, nie nosząc celowo przerażającego pancerza wspomaganego, a nasi ambasadorzy używali syntezatorów mowy, aby brzmieć jak podczas pierwszego kontaktu. Mam wrażenie, że nie wyszło nam to na złe. Po wielu latach spotkań większość ras nie wie o nas nic, poza przesadzonymi strasznymi historyjkami i z tego powodu rzadko nas niepokoją, a jeśli już to robią, to rzadko powracają do domów. Jedyny kawałek informacji, którym z chęcią podzieliliśmy się z innymi rasami, był powód, dla którego byliśmy w stanie mieszkać w Zasłonie. Wychodzi na to, że każdy z nas jest trochę szalony. Według mnie fakt, iż robimy największego pranka w historii galaktyki, wystarcza jako materiał dowodowy... ---- Tłumaczenie nie-aż-tak-znów creepy pasty "Mankind". Tłumaczenie oczywiście moje, a korekta ~ Spooky lord Źródło: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Mankind Kategoria:Opowiadania